24fandomcom-20200223-history
Help talk:Editing
This page has been targeted for some vandalism latley. If it continues, I propose protecting it from unregistered accounts.--CWY2190 17:05, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ---- The following discussion was moved from deleted page: Wiki 24 talk:Linking. Isn't there a slightly different procedure for linking to Wikipedia and wiktionary articles? I'm pretty sure there was, I saw it an an article here somewhere and can't remember how it was done. If so, I feel it should be included here in the linking article (albeit with a reminder to use it sparingly, since we don't want to be out-linking unless it's a rare word). Any help? – Blue Rook 21:40, 13 June 2007 (UTC)talk : Who the heck created this article? I don't recall ever even seeing it. Does this really need it's own page? We should have a whole page for editing techniques or something, not individual topics like this. : Anyway, to answer your question, Blue Rook, linking to Wikipedia simply requires the "wikipedia:" prefix; Jack Bauer produces Jack Bauer. To link to other wikia pages, use "w:c:" followed by the URL prefix, for example Jar Jar Binks) (Jar Jar Binks at Wookieepedia) or Tom Baker (Tom Baker at Dr. Who wiki). --Proudhug 22:02, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Yes, that is a bit strange, the origin of this article. But because it would require a rewrite of BOTH the good old welcome menu AND the Help Page, I'd like to vote that we leave it on its own page. I'd do it, but I would rather not tamper with the welcome menu and then the guts of the help page... they're both in no immediate need of change. Plus, they're kind of sacred, in my head, and I'm afraid to touch! But if you really hate this "linking" page, I'd say the best place to stick the material is . And of course thanks for the info, I knew there was a trick to it linking to wikia and wikipedia. If you don't get to it first, I'll just plug that material in except with something like a stealth jet instead of Jack to wikipedia, and I'll dig up something remotely pertinent from another wikia for that example too. – Blue Rook 08:31, 14 June 2007 (UTC)talk : Sentimentality and drudgery aren't reasons to avoid improving Wiki 24. And I definitely think that merging this page with other editing tips would be an improvement, as there's no need for it to be on its own page. --Proudhug 11:58, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Sentimentality and drudgery were there more for humor; the main reason I'm hesitant is because "they're both in no immediate need of change" imo. I'm positive that people are more likely to read through a short article with one point than track down that point at a specific spot in a larger, fatter article with many other points. Looking at the "drudgery" concern in light of this, you can see I had meant: it takes extra work to move this information where it will be shoved among other things when once it had been isolated. In addition, the mystery person who made this page was 100% following the example of non other than wikipedia:Help:Contents. Wikipedia keeps theirs in this format because it adheres to there general guidelines regarding article size. I have already prepared the appropriate changes however, since this is a relatively minor layout issue and, not being terribly convinced by either side, I am merely playing devil's... well... wikipedia's advocate to defend the current location of the material. If the wikipedia point doesn't work for you (we are, after all, not wikipedia) let me know and I'll paste in the changes at the appropriate places. – Blue Rook 18:17, 14 June 2007 (UTC)talk : I agree that it's in no immediate need of change, since I didn't even realize it existed until recently. In Wikipedia's case, they've got a lot more information there. So unless this article is expanded considerably, it looks weird having it on its own page. But I'm also not terribly concerned either way. --Proudhug 18:53, 14 June 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for doing all that, Blue Rook! --Proudhug 21:54, 16 June 2007 (UTC)